So it wasn't lust (grimmjowxreader)
by Strawberryluv32
Summary: Reader x Grimmjow. Aizen has asked for your assistance in his plans. Reluctantly you agree. You are placed as Grimmjow's Fraction. Read as the story unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

So its not lust J….

"Aizen I don't want to, let me go home" you whimpered Aizen had kidnapped you because you where powerful and also enemy's of soul society. "_You will be very helpful in my plans" Aizen smirked at your uneasiness"But I don't really want to waste my time with soul society anymore" you sighed beginning to give up"After everything they did to you, your just going to let them get away with it" He continued still smirking this time at the fact you where giving thought about it for a long time"Fine, but I don't just get thrown aside because I'm not as strong as the Espada want in on everything" you sneered  
"Grimmjow, you could use a fraccion can't you" he sighed with triumph"Whatever" Grimmjow murmuredYou saw Aizen frown slightly at Grimmjow disrespectful attitude towards him."Now what?" you asked"Grimmjow will take it from here" Aizen replied  
You looked at Grimmjow who didn't look to happy. He spun round and walked off quickly towards the door. You had to run slightly to keep up with him. He lead you down the corridor 'everything's so white here' you thought looking down the side halls as you passed them. The whole place looked so clean, even the Arrancar's wore suddenly stopped."Will you hurry up?" he sneered at you, you actually weren't that far behind"Your walking to fast" you growled back 'how rude' you thought"Whatever, just hurry up" he murmured"You say that word a lot don't ya" you noted trying to annoy him, just because he couldn't do anything to you because of what Aizen said, after he forced you physically to go to Aizen."What word?" he asked in his (what you guessed) normal tone."Whatever" you replied with a smile"So" he barked"Was just saying" you smiled innocently at him"Whatever" Grimmjow sighed"You really do like that word" you giggled"Will you shut up" he snapped'Victory was your's" you cheered in your head"You are aware she is trying to annoy you" someone called from a door way  
The man had pink hair and his hollow mask was glasses, you believed they where glasses. Grimmjow never said anything to looked annoyed"Good evening _" the pink hair smirked'How does he know my name' you thought staring curiously at the strange man"Huh hello" you replied"My name is Szayel Aporo Granz, I am the 8th espada, and the scientist of Los Noches" he announced"Aww so you will be the one experimenting on me," you two men looked very surprised at you comment,"What" you asked innocently"What are you talking about?" Szayel asked"I know, don't worry, why would Aizen want me when he can get you to find out away you take my abilities and use it himself" you replied"Did Aizen tell you this?" Szayel asked"Nope but I know his type" you answered  
Mean while Grimmjow seemed to be getting more and more annoyed."Don't you have experiments to be getting on with?" Grimmjow growled"Yes I do actually" Szayel sneered backGrimmjow just stormed off"See ya soon" you note running of after Grimmjow  
You two finally arrived at an office, must be his you thought. You two entered and sat down at either side of a desk."You don't like Aizen very much do you," you asked nicely"What makes you say that?" he replied a bit shocked"Well when his names mentioned, your mood changes, from constant annoyance to pure anger" you replied hoping for a reaction, that was one of you techniques you studied people, their body language and stuff."I don't know what your talking about" Grimmjow huffed"I can see it, I wont tell, Aizen just a big headed cocky jerk" You stated honestlyBy Grimmjow's expression he didn't expect to hear that about Lord Aizen"You know he wont be happy if he finds out" Grimmjow smirked"Yeah I really don't care if he's not happy with it, I frankly don't care for him, he knows that anyway" you stated bluntlyAll he said was 'mmm'  
'Maybe he is nervous about telling me, I wonder is he senses someone watching, I have never been any good at that' you thought looking out the window at the dark-skied desert. 'Its so empty' without realising, you began starring at Grimmjow who just did some paper work. A blush began forming on your face and you quickly looked back out the window. "Is this all I'm going to do?" You asked after a while"Well what are you doing?" He asked annoyed at the fact you interrupted him"Staring out the window" you replied looking at him directly 'He is kind of hot' you thought causing a blush to form on you face again"Go for a walk or something" He sneered"Fine" you noted standing up, you where hoping to find Aizen, maybe get some more information outta him  
Grimmjow looked down at the desk and begin the paper work again. You walked out the door in to the blinding white corridors and began wondering back the way you had previously came from. 'I wonder is the Scientist is in' you asked yourself. You where always into that kind of thing, though you weren't actually very good at knocked on the door quietly hoping he wouldn't hear, but he did."Yes can I help you?" he asked standing in the door way"I uh….I was wondering what kind of test you will caring out on me" You hesitatedRealising what you said you mentally slapped yourself, but he seemed to find it funny"Well I have never been asked that before from one of my experiments anyway" he smirkedThat hit a nerve an Experiment he called you"You didn't have to call me an experiment" you mumbled through your teeth holding yourself back. Even you weren't dump enough to go against a Arrancar let alone a 8th Espada."Well what else would you have me call you" he asked smirking at your reaction"_" You replied bluntly"Well_ come in" he smirked again 'he seems to smirk a lot' you thought following him inside.  
"Follow me" he orderedAnd so you did. He lead you to another room with a flat metal table. There was someone laying on the table."Are they split open?" you asked curiously Shocking Szayel."Yes they are" he replied gathering himself againYou walked over the body."Are they dead?" you asked again"No, they are not" Szayel replied dully"What ya doing to them?""Why do you care?" Szayel asked turning the tables"I'm just curious sorry" you smiled facing him"Okay, would you like to assist me?" he askedYou nodded smiling at him, completely forgetting your pervious plansHe handed you a mask and a pair of surgery gloves.  
After about two and a half hours you had done the experiment and cleaned up."Well I have never met anyone who is so willing to help me with one of my experiments" Szayel smirked 'yup he defiantly does smirk a lot, it's kind of cute actually' you blushed at the thought."Anytime, I should go" you bowed politely running out the door and back to Grimmjow's where about to run on in but you heard him talking to someone. After a lot a thinking and the conversation lasting a long while you decided to knock on the door."Yes" Grimmjow growledHesitating you opened the door to find Grimmjow and someone one else looking very pleased with themselves which kind of made you uneasy"What did you hear girl?" the other man asked seriously"I have a name" you pointed out obviously annoying him. You walked over to the sofa along the same wall as the door.  
The walked over to you looking ready to thump you. You watched him preparing yourself to shield but the fist never came instead Grimmjow was in front of him"It doesn't matter what she heard they are going to find out anyway" Grimmjow noted"Yeah what if she tells him before we leave, I hope your going to keep the girl busy" the man growled annoyed. He then stormed out the door."Did you hear anything?" Grimmjow asked simple"No, I just heard voices and began thinking whether or not I should come in or not" you smiled at him"You should be a little more careful about who you talk back to, most people here wont be to happy and I wont be there to stop them" he smirked at you standing up."What, I don't remember Aizen telling you to keep an eye one me" you noted shocked from the comment."Come on I will show your room" He ordered walking towards the door. You stood up and followed out the door. He lead you down the corridor, then stopped at a row of doors."This is yours" he noted pointing at the first both walked over and he opened it. The room actually wasn't white it was tans, and browns. Which you actually commented out earning you a smirk from Grimmjow.  
"_Stay here from now I will collect you tomorrow about nine okay" Grimmjow ordered sounding rather sly you thought, you nodded as he walked out the room and disappeared down the corridor again. You went and laid down it was only seven and you had nothing to do but sit there. 'Maybe I could go and find Aizen without distractions this time' you thought standing up but the idea soon went when you remembered what Grimmjow said,"I wonder what they are up to, maybe it has something to do with this kid, Ichigo or something" you whispered to yourself. You began pacing the floor trying to entertain yourself. You decided to go through the draws finding a book and pen 'Weird' you thought. You began drawing in the book it was always something you loved doing. You could easily draw your life way if you had the chance. You soon got distracted it drawing that you didn't realise it was eleven thirty. You put the book and pen down and laid down you weren't very tired but you did fall asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

So it wasn't lust part 2

You where woken by a knock at the door. You shuffled to look at the clock that sat on the bedside table 'six forty five' you read out loud. "I thought he said nine" you mumbled to yourself clambering outta bed and stumbling to the door. You opened it expecting Grimmjow instead there was a small boy."Are you my fraccion?" he asked as if he where better than you"What, who are you?" you asked taken back slightly"I am Luppi espada 6 I have taken over for Grimmjow Jeagerjaguez, who is no longer able to exceed this position" he smirked"Why" you asked bluntlyHe obviously didn't expect to be talked to like that by ' a mere fraccion'."Isn't important, now hurry up and come to the office" he sneered annoyed at your attitude he stormed off back down the corridor  
"Wow did he get out the wrong side of the bed" you mumbled turning round back into your room but stopped quickly when you heard sniggering. You turned back round to find Grimmjow with ONE ARM. Your eyes widened at the sight."I came to worn you" he smirked"About what" you asked in return"About him, but I guess I was too late" you sighed"Yeah what happened?" you asked with concern clear in your tone shocking Grimmjow slightly"Tosen" he replied simpley with a sneer then he walked off towards the officeYou went into your room and got changed. you where dreading this but walked down the corridor to the office very lucky that you actually remembered where it was. You didn't know whether or not you should knock, listening through the door 'nope no one else there' you thought walking on in."Haven't you heard of knocking?" Luppi asked in his your not worthy tone annoying you slightly."Well sorry but Grimmjow is in charge of me I have not been asked by him to take orders from you no offence of course" you smiled innocently getting of Luppi's nerves."Well Aizen wants to see you in his office" he sneered. You walked out the room without a word.  
You weren't going to rush to Lord Aizen, just the thought of calling him Lord gave you shivers down your spine. You finally arrived at the door. You heard someone call out 'come in' before you even knocked but you walked in."You wanted to see me?" you asked"Yes I had a feeling you wouldn't work for Luppi I want you to, I have a feeling he wont be here for much longer" Aizen ordered"Fine, but if he continues to speak to me like I'm below him I will kill him" you warned"Yes well don't take it offensively he talks to everyone like that" Aizen smirk You stormed out and back down the office before Aizen could say anymore, although you have been there like two days he really pissed you off.  
Once you arrived you stood there waiting for a long time, wondering whether to go on in again or knock, you did really want to annoy him but then again you might end up killing him. "Ahh what the hell" you mumbled knocking quietly so he wouldn't hear you then you waltz on in smiling"I did knock" you smiled before he could shout."In deed" he sneeredYou sat on the chair facing him. He looked up at you as you starred out in the darkness like the previous night or day, you weren't sure what time it was the sky never changed 'how boring' you thought sighing."Are you just going to sit there all day?" Luppi asked bluntly"Well I have nothing else to do sooo" you replied fearing he might give you handed you a page with a small paragraph of writing'_ _ to day I wish for you to look after Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez as there is no one else to do so, I have asked permission from Luppi, espada 6, and he has granted it'  
"So I have to look after grumpy today?" you asked little confused"Yes it will give me time to sort out proper work" Luppi replied sounding extremely annoyedYou saluted him and walked out the door towards uhh 'damn where does he live' you realised standing outside he office. You knocked back on the door,"Uhh Luppi where is he?" you mumbled loud enough for him to hear. He answered it in a very unpleasant way that really hit a nerve.  
You walked back out."Stupid girlie looking twerp god he is annoying" you mumbled storming off down the suddenly heard a mans voice, did he just call you trash, it shocked you slightly stopping you in your tracks, you spun round to where the voice had come from and it was an espada,"Excuse me, did you just call me trash?" you asked, he looked like he was crying his mask was half of a helmet."Yes" you simply replied in a cold emotional tone annoying you further."Well your nice, I am not trash, your Ulquiorra Cifar" you asked keeping your cool"Yes" he repeated in the same toneYou turned round and stormed off on down the corridor."God people are seriously messed up here, nasty, mean bastards" you mumbled outside Grimmjows room."Now we're not all like that _" an man noted"Hello Gin, I was wondering when we where going to talk" you sighed turning round to face the always grinning man. He simply creeps you out, 'how can someone smile like twenty-four seven?' you asked yourself."Yes I have been looking forward to this since you came" he noted"Oh so have I" you smiled sarcastically"Now _ I've missed you terrible" Gin whispered softly in your ear sending shivers up your spin, you stepped back until your back hit the door behind you."Gin I have things to do" you stutteredGin nodded and walked off down the corridors  
You spun round quickly and knocked on the door."What" you heard Grimmjow yell through the door, you opened it normal"Here" you said handing him the letter in which you gotGrimmjow read it quickly"I don't need anyone" he growled"It's just for today Grimmjow, just stop being such a child" you sighedYou shot you a dirty look,"Your not my superior anymore Luppi is" you pointed out nicely as possibleHe simply grunted."Do need anything?" you asked"Just keep quite I'm going to sleep" Grimmjow sighed laying down to sleepYou sat on a chair that was placed in front of the window and once again you found yourself starring out at the dark sky 'how boring' you thought.  
After about an hour and a half Grimmjow began waking up, but you were unaware of it because you, yourself fell asleep leaning on the window stood up outta bed, he wasn't sure whether or not to wake you, he watched you for a while, you shivered from the cold, so he decided just wake you"_-Wake up" he yelled in an unpleasant manner startling you making you jump up"Jeez Grimmjow, you did not have to yell" you moaned standing up"You where sleeping" he groaned"Did you need anything?" you asked sitting back down"No" you replied bluntly"Your going to have to get use to it, I'm here all day" you pointed out smirking  
Actually the day didn't go as bad as you thought. At the end you went back to the office just in case Luppi was expecting you. You knocked three times but there was no answer so you went on to your own room jumping onto the bed once it range. You fell asleep pretty quick


	3. Chapter 3

So it wasn't lust Part 3

A couple of days passed and you where working for Luppi, you had to do everything he asked and at every change it got he would dig nasty comments that made you feel low, annoying you every time. One morning when you walked to the office Luppi wasn't there but instead a note reading 'Go to Lord Aizen' 'Wonder what that's about' you mumbled walking towards Aizens room.

On the way you bumped into Ulquiorra, literally you where preparing yourself for the impact of the floor but it never came, instead Ulquiorra saved you from the pain,

"Sorry" you apologised

Ulquiorra never said anything but let you go,

"Do you know why I have to go to Aizen's room?" you asked before continuing on your way

"It is not Aizens office but he throne room" he noted walked off out of sight

'Huh, damn he is so cold' you thought scratching your head, 'the thone room, hey wait he caught me from falling, he wouldn't never do that, would he, no, I did it before and he just let me fall' you realised you where still standing there, so ran off towards the meeting hall hoping he was right and he was.

Ulquiorra walked down the corridor the other way, 'where'd he come from?' you asked your self arriving at the door after him. He opened the door and held it open for you 'he is being nice why?' you thought walking throw and stood beside Luppi, who was mumbling something 'stupid girl' you thought

Aizen chatted on and on, boring you to near sleep, he was talking about some plan to kidnap a girl called Orhime or something. Finally he stopped. 'thank god' you thought

"Yammy and Luppi I think you should go on this one" Aizen noted, more of a demand of course.

He began walking off.

"Grimmjow, why don't you go" he smirked looking up at Grimmjow who was sitting on a large, actually you weren't sure what they where. He just sat there looking straight at him. Aizen dismissed everyone and you went back to your room as ordered by Luppi while he and the others for filled Aizens plan.

You were getting very bored and moaning about Luppi just wasn't satisfying enough anymore. Being too busy dissing Luppi you didn't realise how curious you were about Orihime so you decided to go and ask Aizen. You jumped off your bed and went straight to his office, you knocked on the door

"Yes_" He bellowed from behind the door

'How does he always know its me? You asked yourself. You walked in and sat down on a chair that was placed against the wall beside the door while he sat at his des with a smug look on his face,

"I want to know more about Orihime" you explained

"I thought you would, in fact I'm surprised it took you so long to come to me" Aizen smirked

"Was busy" you mumbled,

"Well _ come with me" he demanded walking to the do. You stood up and followed him into the meeting room where you previously was.

"Right now what?" you asked as he sat on his seat far above the ground and the Espada.

"Just wait" he demanded impatiently. You sigh in reply Next thing you knew Luppi, Yammy and Grimmjow walked through a portal. Luppi looked lucky to be alive which caused a smirk to form on your face, though you did try and hide it.

"I do not see what is so great about this girl" Luppi sneered giving you a dirty look. But you where to focused on Grimmjow, he was fighting Ichigo again you could tell by the determination on his face.

"All in good time Luppi" Aizen noted.

Just then Ulquiorra walked in followed by a girl, Orihime. Her eyes travelled around stopping quickly at each individual, then a final stop at Aizen.

"Hello Orihime" Aizen smirked

Orihime cringed at his voice, who wouldn't in her position, you began feeling sorry for her, she's nothing like these lot, she's nothing like you, she's an innocent girl not the type to be here.

"So Aizen what is it with the girl? Yammy bellowed 'Damn he can be so loud sometimes' you thought, you noticed Orihime flinch at the loud mouths comment, then she looked down at the floor.

Aizen began talking but your where very focused on the girl

"Orihime I want you to demonstrate your power, heal Grimmjow's arm" Aizen demanded.

Luppi began moaning and complaining

"This is right, Lord Tosen destroyed his arm" he roared in hysterics making you feeling like punching him but you held back. Orihime continued to heal Grimmjow's arm, which she did with ease, shocking everyone apart from Aizen and Ulquiorra but he never shows any emotion anyway.

"Hey girl could you fix this too?" Grimmjow asked pointed at a large scar on his back. Orihime healed that also while Luppi moaned and moaned repeatedly

"Luppi shut up obviously it is possible" you yelled he then started moaning bout you also

"Now to sort this out" Grimmjow smirked flash stepping over to Lippi killing him instantly whilst you flash stepped in front of Orihime knowing the out come of Grimmjow's attack, you wanted to bloke hew sight of it shocking you as well as the others

"Finally he shuts up" you mumbled when he hit the floor

Grimmjow began the evil victory laugh. Ulquiorra was then ordered to take Orhime to a room in which she will remain until further notice and Grimmjow is once again the 6th Espada at least he doesn't talk till you like you are below him, that was if he did actually talk to you.

You and Grimmjow went back to the office to do work you thought but no, instead you two talked.

"It seems you didn't like Luppi" he sniggered

"No I really didn't, he talked as if he was all high and mighty and I was nothing more than dirt" you noted

"There's a lot off people like that around here, Ulquiorra for one" Grimmjow pointed out

"Yeah I hate it when he calls me trash, I'm not the best but I am not that bad" you explained

"You shouldn't take it personal he calls everyone trash" Grimmjow sighed seeing the anger in your eyes

"I know, I'm just sick of people talking to me like that" you noted after a particularly bad memory from when you where a child.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at your comment.

You simply looked away.

'Knock, knock'

"What" Grimmjow grumbled through the door

Ulquiorra walked in with forms in his hand and an upturned face 'what a surprise'

"Grimmjow you must fill this in as requested by lord Aizen" he ordered setting the pages down on the desk

"What is it?" Grimmjow asked

"To confirm that you are once again the 6th espada" Ulquiorra replied walking out he door.

You actually want to make him smile but how could you make and emotionless man smile?

"Don't waste your time with him, he's always going to be an emotionless bastard" Grimmjow pointed out as if he where reading your thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" you asked slightly defensively.

"I'm not stupid, I could see in on your face" Grimmjow explained

"What ever" you mumbled

Grimmjow smirked lifting the paper and began to work on the forms. You sat there waiting on some orders 'to long with Luppi'

"You don't have to sit there" Grimmjow sneered

"What else will you have me do?" you asked, ignoring his tone

"I don't care" Grimmjow replied bluntly

You stuck out your tongue out at him and walked out the door unaware of the eyes following you. You decided to explore the grounds so you went the opposite way in which you travelled down before.


	4. Chapter 4

You began quietly singing an old world of the living song called Blaze of Glory by Jon Bon Jovi, one of your favourite songs. You were being followed but they obviously hadn't realised you were aware of their presence.

After while the stalked was beginning to get on your nerves

"Have you not got bored yet?" you sighed turning round

A girl walked around the corner.

"Who are you?" she asked

"My names _, why are you following me" you replied with your own question

"My name is Apache, I am Tia Harribel's fraccion" she replied sounding proud

"Uh huh okay, so why are you following me?" you asked again

"Are you lost?" she asked. Thinking about it you where actually lost but you didn't let it show

"No just wondering around" you replied

"Why?, are you a fraccion?" Apache asked

"Because I wan….

"Ah _ what brings you here?" a sly voice called from behind you obviously it was Gin. You sighed as Apache tensed up she then bowed

"I am sorry, am I interrupting?" he asked putting a bony hand on your shoulder

"No sir" Apache replied calming down a bit

"What brings you here?" you asked knowing he where his room was and knowing it was no where near here

"Oh me nothing, but I could ask you the same thing" Gin replied

"Was just exploring" you replied honestly

"Well me to give you a tour we can catch up at the same time" Gin smirked slyly

Apache remained quite, it seemed like she couldn't take this all in, you where a stranger to her but Gin knew you from the past and was going to give a tour.

"Apache don't you have work to do?" Gin asked

"Uh yes actually I do" she replied running off in the direction in which she came from

"Who is Tia Harribel" you asked

"Oh she is the 2nd espapda" Gin replied leading you down one of the corridors

He pointed out all the different areas, explaining what they where, he pointed out all the offices in which the espada worked and all the training arena's mean while talking about how things went for you after you left soul society, then back to your office.

"Well_ I enjoyed the catch up" Gin smirked

You hated to admit it but you enjoyed it too, it was like old, old times when you where both at soul academy with Rangiku, you never realised how much you missed her until her name rang in your head, she was you best female friend while Gin was you best male friend. It was good times and ever since the day you left you hated yourself for making that decision.

Well no point in working yourself up over it, the past is the past.

You walked in to the office without knocking, but getting no reaction.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Grimmjow snorted looking up at your sulking face

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" you screeched suddenly shocking yourself more than him

"Jeez I was just asking you didn't have to yell" he growled back at you

"Whatever" you murmured sitting down and folding your arms.

He starred at you for a good while but you refused to look at him eventually he gave up. You sighed again you hated snapping like that, suddenly you felt tears stinging your eyes. You laid your head down hiding the tears that wanted to stream down your face. You missed them, you missed every single one of them.

"Jeez don' t get my papers wet" Grimmjow squeaked

"What are you talking about?" you asked

"I know your crying idiot" Grimmjow noted

"Yeah and how do you know that?" you asked hiding it the best you could

"I'm not stupid" Grimmjow replied

"Well you must be I'm not crying" you whimpered

"Left your head then and prove it" Grimmjow demanded

"NO, please Grimmjow just leave me alone, so what if I am crying" you snapped. You couldn't hold back your tears no longer.

Grimmjow stood up sighing, pulled a chair up to you and sat down.

"Why are you crying" he asked in his can't be bothered tone.

"None of your business, don't you have work to do anyway?" you asked

"I'm only trying to help" Grimmjow snapped

"I know, I'm sorry, it's the past, you said the pasts the past, I'll be fine later" you replied

"It's about Gin, right, you know all the soul reapers don't you" Grimmjow asked leaning back on his chair.

"Yes, I lived on the streets with him and someone else, we all went to Soul academy together, Gin then became Lieutenant under Aizen I wasn't anything special then, then soul society found out I wasn't a full soul reaper and basically stopped trusting me, I was up for promotion not boasting but the person that filled the place I could have beaten them in any test you could think off, then talking behind my back began, I gave up and left couldn't be bothered with killing them" You explained honestly

"So what are you then?" Grimmjow asked curiously

"Hollow and soul reaper, I was in the middle of becoming a hollow when what ever happened it stopped and I gain both abilities" you replied 'why is he so interested in my life all of a sudden?' you asked yourself watching his expressions

"Well that was unexpected your like us sort of" Grimmjow smirked standing up

"Yeah never really thought about it" you smirked back at him

"You can go to your room now" Grimmjow noted back to his normal tone

"What home time already damn" you mumbled sighing as you stood up

"That's odd most people can't wait to leave the office" Grimmjow smiled slyly

"Well I have nothing to do their just be bored" you pointed out

"Lets spar then" he smirked walking out the door

You ran after him as he walked quickly towards a training area.

"Um Grimmjow I will not be a very good sparing partner" you pointed out drawing your sword

"I think your stronger than you realise" he smirked

"Yeah right don't forget I have even used my Zanpak-to in like a hell of a lot of years so I'm a little rusty" once again pointing out the obvious

"So I help you" he smiled drawing his own Zanpak-to

"Fine whatever" you mumbled nervously 'I'm so going to die, why is he helping me like this, from what I've heard this isn't him' you thought getting ready to fight

"You ready" he yelled excitedly freaking you out totally

He then attacked gently

"You weren't ready" he pointed out forcing your zanpak-to out of the way. He held his own at your throat.

You gasped apologising he merely smirked and jumped back

"Lets try this again" he slyly smiled

Once again he went for you but he wasn't as fast, so you could dodge it but not by much.

"Much better" he pointed out

This continued for at least ten minutes everything was coming back to you as you fought each with cuts a tares clothing.

Another ten minutes had past and Grimmjow began increasing the strength he used on you but he was still holding back obviously not wanting to hurt you. At one point your faces came extremely close feeling his breathe on your cheek you blushed dramatically stumbling out of the was causing him to cut your chin.

"Perhaps we should stop you seem to be slowing down" Grimmjow pointed out breathing heavily both of stopped and put your weapons away.

"I told you, you were stronger" Grimmjow noted

"Yeah, that and you went easy on me" You smirked

"Whatever" Grimmjow mumbled

Walking towards the door followed by you

"Hey is your room not the other way?" You asked realising he was heading towards your room instead

"Well if you don't want the commany then I'll leave" he smirked stopping

"I was just saying" you smirked back you both continued towards your room, once you arrived you open the door and walked in followed by Grimmjow. Next thing you knew he had you backed against the wall with his face very close to yours.

"What are you doing?" you asked stuttering

"Am, I making you nerves" he whispered softly in your ear

You felt your knees buckle, butterflies in your stomach and the dizzy like you where floating

"No, just freaking me out" you giggled regaining yourself

"Oh really so if I did this" he asked beginning to suck on your neck

You gasped shocked he smirked and continued

"Grimmjow what are you doing?" you asked again stuttering more than before

"Well you said you get bored here, so I thought I'd entertain you" he smirking continuing what he was doing

'so basically he's just doing this for fun, he doesn't actually feel anything' you thought, you never realised how much you wanted him until now, you wanted to push him away, you had feeling towards him but he didn't have any towards you, but no matter how hard you tried you just didn't have the strength. Giving in you wrapped your arms around his neck.

Grimmjow trailed kisses up to you mouth, capturing you lips. He began exploring your body with his hands stopping on your thighs. You trailed your hands down his chest feeling his muscle along the way. He untied you oversized bow that was holding you clothing together, suddenly you only had you underwear, you blushed dramatically covering yourself the best you could but he dragged your arms away and began undoing your bra , a deeper blush formed but you didn't cover self up this time instead undid his tie causing his to be almost naked. He lifted you up taking to the bed. Laying you gently down and climbing on top by now you were both completely naked

"You ready?" he asked

You nodded puffing. He pushed 'it' in causing you to moan. He started pumping harder he did so, the louder you moaned ' I hope these walls are sound proof' you thought as another loud moan left your lips.

The rest was a blur.


	5. Chapter 5

So it wasn't lust part 5

In the morning you woke up alone. Already regretting what had happened you got up and got dressed it was half nine and no Grimmjow picking you up. So you headed to the office anyway. You walked in with no reaction from Grimmjow and sat yourself down on the chair that you had moved beside the window. He acted like nothing happened last night and so did you 'he obviously didn't care much for last night, wait why do I care? Its not like I like him' you thought watching him work. Then it hit you, you did like him 'a crush only nothing more' you thought covering yourself"We have a meeting" he mumbled standing up"Oh great another chance for lord pain in the butt to hear his own voice" you sighed standing up after him he sniggered at your both remained quite walking to the meeting hall.  
'Man this is boring' you thought fidgeting, the meeting wasn't even half way done and you where totally bored. You started day dreaming when Aizen said something in particular that snapped you out of you dream"We have guest, it would seem there are three soul reapers heading towards us" he smirked seeing you wake mumbled something but you weren't sure what it was."We should stop them now" someone muttered almost sounding like a demanded"Patience, they are no threat to us and besides they will never be able to reach here alive anyway" Aizen ordered smirking at the thoughtOnce again Grimmjow mumbled something this time he stood up stormed off towards the door, 'should I follow him?' you asked yourself watching him go 'nah' you sighed answering your own question."Grimmjow sit down" Tosen ordered"No move I'm going to get this over with now" he noted frowning at the two men standing in his way"Grimmjow you should sit down" Aizen demanded"No, tell them to move Aizen" Grimmjow ordered not moving  
Next thing you know, Aizen was crushing him with his spiritual pressure'should I do something' you asked yourself once again answering yourself with a 'no'The meeting continued while Grimmjow was sitting one the floor gathering his energy again. Once the meeting was over everyone headed back to their own business. "You okay?" you asked once you two where alone"Yes" he muttered in his normal tone."Was just asking" you smirkedHe sighed and continued towards his office followed by you, you where actually in the middle of speed walking and running to keep up with him."What is taking you so long" he moaned stopping"It's not her fault, she's got small legs" a voice called"Did she just call me small" you asked"Yes" he replied sighing"Hey, so is she" you pointed out, in fact she was a lot smaller than you  
The girl giggled and walked up to you two followed by another girl with the same kind of mask but on the other eye."Well this is your skive" she asked stopping and looking you up and down"Excuse me but your not exactly an Espada yourself sweetheart" you pointed out smirking at the flaming girl"Your not even an Arrcancar" she noted smiling at her comeback"Thank god" you muttered Grimmjow smirked knowing you didn't really care who was what"Why is she here anyway Grimmjow?" the girl behind asked like you weren't there you didn't care you just listened"Does it matter?" he asked"Yes it does" the first girl screeched  
You started giggling"She sounds jealous" you smiled talking to GrimmjowBoth girls looked furious"Guess they are" Grimmjow smirked back"Uh why would we be jealous of you?" the second girl asked stuttering slightly"Well where do I start, I'm taller, Aizen actually wants me here…" you started"Lets just go" the second one demanded interrupting you she grabbed the first one's arm and dragged her away leaving you giggling and Grimmjow smirking"That wasn't very nice" a voice came from behind"Hello Espada eight" you smiled politely"Good evening" he smirked standing right behind you, Grimmjow had already started walking one knowing you would be there a while.  
"Will you be assisting me later?" he asked whispering in your ear seductivelyYou could see Grimmjow tense up 'he doesn't like it' you smiled"Maybe" you replied you actually weren't sure weather or not you wanted to assist him. "Well I hope you do, goodbye" he whispered again"Bye" you smiledYou and Grimmjow headed towards the office this time with no interruptions'did he seem jealous, nah probably not, probably just doesn't like him, wait he never did that the first time, maybe something happened, nah he's not the type' you thought similar thoughts for at least half an hour before Grimmjow interrupted"You know its time to go _" he pointed out"Oh yeah, uh seemed to lose track of time, thought that only happened when your having fun" you whispered, you mind still hadn't completely snapped back to 'now'"Your not having fun?" he askedYou felt his breathe on your neck, 'did he just shunpondod over to me' you thought blushing, he started nibbling on your neck, then he lifted you and shunpondo'ed to your room,  
You two repeated the actions from the previous night, once again you woke up with him gone, when you went to the office, same thing happened,  
'Why am I letting him get away with this?' you asked yourself after weeks of this happeningYou where sitting in the meeting hall waiting on the others to arrive from some fight, Aizen was blabbering on about something, but you weren't listening 'Does he ever stop talking?" you asked yourself.  
Grimmjow mumbling about how bored he was, but he did look cute 'Damn it _don't do that' you snapped in your head looking back at the table, that seemed very interesting at that precise they others arrived Aizen repeated what he would say every meeting, nothing had changed apart from Orihime was gone.  
You went on to the office, not caring for your surrounding,"What's wrong with you?" Grimmjow asked"Nothing why?" you asked back"You seem distracted lately" he smirked"Oh, nothing up" you replied lying"Whatever" he muttered annoyed you wouldn't tell him  
You arrived at the office followed by him, who seemed to take his time. He set to work, by now you had learned enough to help him with the paperwork, which he didn't say but you knew he appreciated it.


	6. Chapter 6

p style="margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Trebuchet, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.800002098083496px;"So it wasn't lust Part 6br /br /"Hey, I'm assisting Syazel to day" you pointed out putting some papers away he didn't say anything just starred at his pages. 'he looks really angry' you thought noticing his expression"Whatever" he said after a while"You okay?" you asked. He seemed distracted after you previous comment"Yes why" he asked looking away."Well you don't look it" you pointed outYou sat down at the desk facing him"Whatever, I'm busy" he muttered getting back to workYou stood up, walked round to his side of the desk and sat on the edge of his chair"Grimmjow, are you jealous?" you asked secretly hoping he wasHe Didn't reply just starred at the wall"Grimmjow" you asked when the silence continued"So what, Idon't like you spending all that time with Szayel" he replied truthfully"Really" you asked warmly"Yeah now I have work to do" he snapped"You should seriously learn to control your temper" you muttered/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Trebuchet, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.800002098083496px;"You lifted his head up and looked at him dead in the eye. "Why do you not like me working with Szayel, the truth" you ordered not letting go of his face."Why do you care _" he moanedyou never said anything just continued to stare at him"Fine, I think I love you" he snappedpulling awayYou stared at him blankly, you wanted him to have feelings towards you but you never thought it would be loveAfter a while off thinking you realised you actually loved him too"Grimmjow, wait I didn't think it was possible for Arrancar to feel anything let alone love" you noted snapping back to reality"Well what else can it be" he asked"Uh, I believe lust is sometimesmistaken for love" you noted putting yourself down"Yeah but that's when you want sex and stuff that's not all I want" he pointed out frowning"Good point" you smiled"You don't have to do this, it doesn't matter that your feeling aren't the same" Grimmjow muttered"I never said that, I just wanted to make sure you did love me before I made a fool of myself" you muttered crossing your arms as if to show your thinking"What?" he asked, he didn't catch the last part"Huh never mind, I love you idiot" you smirked lifting his chin up before you could do or say anything he kissed you roughly but you still liked it. He dragged you on his knee not parting from your lips, this time when he creased you back it was gentle and loving not like before when all he wanted was sex, just that word made you blush, you maybe pretty experienced in the bed department but that didn't mean you had to like the word and talk about it./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Trebuchet, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.800002098083496px;"You where suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. You jumped of his knee mainly because the knocking startled you. "COME IN" Grimmjow yelled anger himself because of the sudden interruption."There is a meeting being held in an hour all must attend" Ulquiora noted he then walked back out"Damn it" Grimmjowmuttered/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Trebuchet, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.800002098083496px;"'that was close' you giggled to yourself"Hey what time you suppose to be helping Szayel" Grimmjow muttered"Huh whoops now, you don't mind" you asked about to run out the door"No" he replied bluntly You knew he did mind but not as much as before you ran out the door down to Szayels office You had a smile plastered on your face all day, a small smile barely noticeable but it was there./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Trebuchet, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.800002098083496px;"Grimmjow too had a small barely noticeable smile on his face that only you could see./p 


End file.
